Dionysia del Vino
Dionysia del Vino is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Dionysus, Greek god of the vine, grape harvest, winemaking, wine, ritual madness, religious ecstasy and theatre, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Despite enjoying her fate and having nothing against it, Dionysia sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict, due to being unsure about what to follow, and also to support her best friend, Juniper. Character Personality Dionysia, on the surface, appears to be a friendly and approachable girl, who's always wiling to meet befriend new people. However, unknown to most, her desire to have everyone's friendship is a dirty methood to know everyone's deepest secrets. She seems to be that kind of girl you can trust, and will, in fact, feel comfortable enough to tell her whatever you hide. What a few people know is that Dio can't keep a secret to save her life, and she is very much of a gossip girl. She often uses it in her favour and, most times, also uses it in some people's favour as well. If you ask Dionysia to find anyone's top secrets and give her two hours to do so, she will find out those secrets and even more, and will bring them to you in one hour or less. To help her with that, Dio is also a perceptive girl, who notices important details before anyone else does. Dio is, unsurprisingly, an irresponsible, festive and carefree girl, who has a careless lifestyle. She doesn't worry about her future and doesn't pay much attention to the past, and likes to enjoy, exclusively, the present. She focus on what parties she shall attend this weekend, how drunk will she be to go to classes tomorrow, or what drinks are missing in her mini-bar. Dio's lack of responsibility is somewhat even annoying, and people know that, if they need anything truly important from her, they can't really count on her for anything. Whenever someone sees an opportunity of using her spy-abilities, they will most likely come to Dionysia. Other than that, they'd rather keep her away from any serious business. She has a ironic sense of humour and shows to be a sassy and cheeky girl, always making sarcastic comments at any given opportunity. People either enjoy that or are completely annoyed by that, if not both. Dio is a funny and amusing company most times, and shows to be a loyal '''friend to those she truly loves, to a point she constantly risks her dignity (if she has any) and would, if necessary, even risk her life. Pretty '''popular, the redhead takes pride in being one of the most known Mythos at school. Might have something to do with the fact that she is the one who provides the best beverages at parties, or might have to do with the fact that she is pure fun. Either way, people do enjoy Dio's company and always want to hang out with her. However, she isn't the type of prissy popular girl. She's pretty chill, to a point. While everyone is fighting, Dio is probably watching them on the corners of the school with a glass of wine, laughing at how ridiculous they look sometimes, and giggling at the fact that she is the source to a lot of discord here and there. Appearance Dionysia is, in a few words, a fairly beautiful young goddess with heavenly features. She has fair skin with a few freckles on her face, and a petite, gracious built. Her face is framed by fiery ginger curls, and she has hazel, upturned deep eyes that are told to "stare right into someone's soul". Dionysia is fond of the Greek fashion, keeping close to her heritage, and enjoys mainly the colours red, white and golden. Her motifs include mainly vines and grapes. Interests and Hobbies Wine Wine is, unsurprisingly, Dio's main hobby. She loves to prove it, produce it, and everything related to it. She has a large knowledge on wine and grapes, and wishes to work with it someday - not in Mt. Olympus, but here in the mortal world. Parties Dionysia loves all kinds of parties, being invited to most of them. She's the fun of the party, indeed, and will produce alcohol to everyone there. Most likely Dio will get heavily drunk in all the parties she goes and won't go to classes next day (her father is proud of her for following her destiny, though). Theatre Being the daughter of the god of theatre, it comes naturally to Dionysia. She enjoys being a drama kid and is the head of the theatre group of the Mythos. Myths How They Go Main Article: Dionysus How Dionysia Fits Into It Dionysia was the kid chosen by Dionysus to follow his steps, and he honestly couldn't be more proud of his child. Dio does like her destiny and has no problems with it, but she isn't sure if that's what she wants for the rest of her immortality. Therefore, she sides with the Roybels. Powers/Abilities * Divine Magic: Dionysia is able to use godly/divine magic of all kinds. Her grandpa, Zeus, has been teaching her since she was a kid and, even if there are things she still has to learn, Dio is pretty good at using her magic. *'Vine Manipulation': Dio can create things out of grapevines. *'Madness': As the daughter of the god of madness, Dionysia is able to both induce and cure it. **'Induced Madness': She can induce madness and drive people insane. **'Curing Madness': Dionysia can cure madness. *'Alcohol Transformation': As the future goddess of wine, Dionysia can manipulate alcohol. *'Alcohol Conjuration': She can conjure any kind of alcoholic drink. * Battle Prowess: Dionysia is an expert in battles and marksmanship, and is a very good fighter and warrior. * Immortality: Unless wounded to a point where she cannot recover, Dio will be able to live forever. Relationships Family Parents Dionysia is the precious little daughter of Dionysus, and is a total daddy's girl. Dionysus loves his girl to pieces and does everything for her, what made Dio grow to be a little... Spoiled. They often drink together and it was Dionysus who taught Dio how to drink properly. He is very proud of his "princess" and hopes to see her following his steps one day. Dio, in return, dearly loves her "pops" and is very thankful to have him in her life. She always hopes to make him proud and happy. Dionysia's mom is completely unknown to her. She doesn't really mind, though, as she has an excellent relationship with her dad, and never bothered to ask him about her mom. Demitrius Vino Demitrius is Dionysia's younger twin brother, whom she loves to pieces. He's Dio's closest family member and she would do anything for him and vice-versa. Dio can get very, very jealous over him, to a point it can get a little bit unhealthy. However, she is trying to control it and get chiller about his relationships with other people. Currently, while Dio is attending Ever After High, Demitrius is with their father back in Olympus and they write to each other quite frequently. Other family Dio has many, many half-siblings, many nieces and many nephews. She also has a bunch of aunts and uncles. She's related to almost everyone in The Young Olympians, but she's not the biggest fan of her godly family. Friends [[Juniper Regina|'Juniper Regina']] Juniper is Dionysia's best friend and to-go girl. They are always seen with each other, at school and at parties. The fact that they are roommates also helps their relationship. Dio tends to be very caring towards Regina and does sport some kind of crush on her. They nurture a friendship with benefits, which gets stronger when they are drunk after parties. On a side note, Dionysia also serves as June's spy in favour of The Imperial Legionnaires. TBA - open for freeeens Enemies TBA - open for enemieeees Pets Dionysia has a pet leopard, given to her by her father, named Grapes. Grapes is very cute and likes to cuddle up with Dio and is always meowing, begging for her attention. He's very much of a domestic kitty and even wears a collar. He's fancy. Chardonnay is a little cheetah who appeared to Dio upon the Mythos Animal Calling. She's friendly and marvellous, with high standards. Chardonnay and Grapes get along quite well. Romance TBA - open for shiiiips Class Schedule '1st period: '''Ancient Arts with ''Professor Miss Athena '2nd period: '''Muse-ic with ''The Muses '3rd period: '''Marksmanship with ''Professor Hercules '4th period: '''Mythos Magic with ''Professor Hecate '5th period: '''Philosophy 101 with ''Sir Wenchang Wang '6th period: '''Mythematics with ''Professor Doctor Horus Dionysia is also part of the Thespian Society and leads it with Aurelia Goldfinger. Trivia *Dionysia's birthday is March 25th. **This happens to be the National Wine Day. *She doesn't have a favourite type of wine, but she loves Chardonnay, Malbec, Champagne, Rosé and Moscato. **Hence why she named her pet cheetah Chardonnay. *Dio has attention deficit and dyslexia. *Her favourite country is Italy. It has the best wines. *Here's her Pinterest Board. *More TBA Notes *Dionysia is the female form of Dionysus. *"Vino" is the Italian word for wine. Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females